<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall Beneath by OctolingO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490687">Fall Beneath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctolingO/pseuds/OctolingO'>OctolingO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fishing, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injury Depiction, but here we go, i don’t think thats the right tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctolingO/pseuds/OctolingO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno and Ranboo decide to go fishing. Unfortunately, they live in an area where all the water is frozen.<br/>Fortunately, they can go to a river.<br/>Unfortunately, they have to cross frozen water to get home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; Ranboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fall Beneath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The snow had covered everything in a thick blanket overnight, sparkling when the sunbeams hit it. The cold was the type that stung your face and cleared your lungs. Techno didn’t feel it, not with his thick uniform and furred cape. Ranboo stood next to him, clad in a similar outfit, though he had gloves as well—to protect his hands from the snow. The two of them were going out to collect resources from the shore, so they had a long way to go through the tundra and the Nether before actually reaching their destination. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You ready?” Techno asked, glancing sideways at Ranboo. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Alright. Phil! We’re going fishin’!” Techno called. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Have fun!” Phil’s voice said from inside the cottage. Techno set off towards their Nether portal with Ranboo trailing uncertainly behind him, fishing rod clutched to his chest. They entered the Nether, and Ranboo was almost pushed backwards by the waves of heat that immediately attacked him. Techno inhaled; he could see the soot and embers as they went into his nose. It made him cough. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The Enderman and Piglin hybrids walked along the very thin path over a boiling sea of magma, Ranboo staying as far away from the edges as he possibly could. He’d been caught in lava before, and thankfully Phil had rescued him, but he did not want to repeat the process. A few Magma Cubes were on the path as well, but they jumped off of their own accord as Techno drew close, landing safely in the lava below. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“This way.” Techno said, getting Ranboo’s attention. Ranboo nodded, ducking his head as he followed Techno to the Nether Portal. He could smell ocean air through the purple light, and a breeze ruffled his two-toned hair. They entered the Overworld on the coast, standing on a strip of golden sand next to a calm sea. Ranboo reflexively stepped away from the water, but he still stuck close to Technoblade. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Their fishing spot was just a ways down the beach, on a peninsula of sorts. There was ice branching out from the shore in some spots, and Techno warned Ranboo to stay away from it. Ranboo obediently did so; he hadn’t been planning to step on ice that could potentially crack and send him plunging into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Alright, this looks good.” Techno took out his fishing rod, casting it into the water. Ranboo mimicked the motion, though it took him a couple tries to get it right. He hadn’t done much fishing before. They stood, fishing, for almost an hour, catching a massive number of salmon that Techno placed in a woven basket strapped to his back. Ranboo caught a nametag at one point, which he gave to Technoblade. Techno took it with a grin and a remark about how much Chat would appreciate a new dog. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Woah!” Ranboo exclaimed as he reeled in his fishing rod, grabbing the leather-bound book that shimmered purple. “An enchanted book?” He opened it, seeing the words on the first page dictating what enchantment the book could give. To his shock, it said </span>
  <em>
    <span>Smite III</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sharpness II</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That’s lucky.” Techno commented. “You can keep it.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“Well, you caught it.” Techno laughed, and Ranboo smiled sheepishly. They continued their fishing in amiable silence, with nothing particularly of note being caught besides a tripwire hook that Techno said he would use to craft another crossbow. Ranboo personally hoped it would be just a crossbow and not a rocket launcher. He’d seen the scars on Tubbo. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Alright, I think it’s time to head back.” Techno said. Ranboo nodded and put away his fishing rod as the two of them started going across the tundra, heading to Techno’s cottage. Crossing the river proved to be a bit of a challenge, but thankfully Ranboo was able to find a thin bit of land that he could go across on. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They soon reached a frozen portion of water that they’d have to go across, and Ranboo stopped, feeling dread pool in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That ice can hold us, right?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Let me check.” Techno carefully stepped out onto the ice, shuffling across and lying low to the ground. The ice creaked and groaned, but it didn’t break. “I think it’s good.” Techno said. “Come towards me, slowly.” Ranboo gulped. He placed one foot on the frozen water, and he could feel it cracking, or at least he was pretty sure he could. He did his best to step on the exact same spaces Techno had, hoping the ice would hold him up. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“T-Techno?” Ranboo said, not taking his eyes off of his feet. “You’re sure about this, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re going to be fine, Ranboo.” Techno said in what he hoped was a reassuring voice. “Just keep coming.” Ranboo nodded, gnawing on his lip as he carefully inched forwards. The ice continued to creak. Ranboo’s hands were starting to shake. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The ice broke.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ranboo couldn’t see anything beyond the bubbles swirling around his face, and he couldn’t feel anything beyond a boiling, searing pain that covered every inch of his body. He knew he had to swim up, whichever direction that was, but his heavy gear weighed him down and made his body feel like lead. The fact that the water was freezing and burning him at the same time was not helping him either. He screamed, seeing blood cloud the water around him as it attacked his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Something was grabbing him by the arms and hauling him out of the water. Techno, Ranboo remembered. He had been fishing with Techno. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ranboo, please Ranboo, stay awake. Do not fall asleep.” Techno’s voice was as desperate as Ranboo had ever heard it, and he wanted to do as the Piglin hybrid said, but his entire body was alight with stabbing pain. He could taste blood in his mouth. “Ranboo!” Despite his best efforts, Ranboo quickly embraced the darkness crowding his vision. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Phil was standing in front of a villager, emeralds in one hand. He needed more materials, and it was easier to just trade with them than to take the time to actually search, especially in a frozen tundra. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He heard the door slam open upstairs, and he looked up, concern on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Phil?” Techno’s voice shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m coming!” Phil immediately replied, dropping his emeralds and running up to the main floor. Techno was standing in the open door, cold air blowing into the house. His eyes were wide and he was breathing in short, wheezing bursts. Ranboo was clutched to his chest, limp and soaked to the bone. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Help.” Techno gasped. Phil got over his initial burst of complete and utter terror, snapping into a semblance of calm and digging through his Ender Chest until he found the healing and regeneration potions that he’d stuffed in the bottom. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Put him there.” Phil pointed to a cot on one side of the room; the cot Ranboo had used the first few days he’d been staying with them, before his cabin had been constructed. Techno did so, trembling like a leaf. It broke Phil’s heart to see Techno so stressed, but he had to make sure Ranboo survived the day first. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The Enderman hybrid was unconscious, his chest rising and falling, but Phil could hear his breaths rattling. Ranboo was soaked to the bone and his hands were ice cold. Phil thought he knew what had happened, but he was not about to make Techno think about it right now. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Techno, help me get his suit off. It’s wet.” Techno nodded, helping Phil get the drenched clothing off Ranboo, leaving him in just his smallclothes. The black-and-white coloring of Ranboo’s face carried to his chest as well, though with more spots and stripes. Phil thought it looked like an elaborate painting. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ranboo.” Phil said urgently, snapping his fingers in front of Ranboo. “Mate, are you awake?” Ranboo didn’t open his eyes, but he moved his head a bit and made a very pained Enderman sound. Techno stood behind Phil with the potions, waiting anxiously. “Ranboo, can you open your mouth?” Despite not being fully conscious, it seemed Ranboo could at least hear what Phil was saying. He tried to open his mouth, but he could barely manage to. Phil sucked in a breath through his teeth when he saw why. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The inside of Ranboo’s mouth, and his throat, were a very bright and very angry red color. There was blood on his teeth and on his tongue. Phil could even see straight through one side of Ranboo’s cheek. It made him want to be sick, but he couldn’t afford to. Neither could Techno.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Techno. I need a strength potion.” Phil said. Techno nodded, hanging the glass bottle to Phil. Phil did his absolute best to pour the potion into Ranboo’s mouth without losing any, and after an absolutely horrible moment of waiting, Ranboo started coughing loud and hacking coughs. There was an alarming amount of blood on his hands after he finished and looked up at Phil and Techno. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Wh… What happened?” Ranboo’s voice was gravelly and pained. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You fell through the ice.” Techno said, stepping forward. Ranboo, paused, cocking his head. His eyes widened and he gasped, then coughed harder. Phil handed him a healing potion, and he drank it all, tilting his head back. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And you saved me?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“Of course I did!” Techno exclaimed. “You’re my friend, after all.” Those words hit Ranboo like a brick, and his eyes went wide. Friend? Not many people had called him that. “Wh—Ranboo, why are you cryin’?” Ranboo didn’t even realize he had been, until he felt tears sizzling on his cheeks. Techno reached forward, his hand trembling ever so slightly, and he wiped some of the tears from Ranboo’s face. “Hey, it’s alright. No need for tears.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“S-Sorry.” Ranboo stuttered, rubbing his hand over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re fine, mate.” Phil put in. Ranboo looked at him timidly, and Phil smiled. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>